1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
An apparatus in which, when an observer is viewing an image, verisimilitude is improved by controlling, in accordance with the image, the motion of a chair on which the observer is sitting, is known. A motion control signal, which is supplied to such an apparatus to cause a chair to move, is generated from data obtained by a sensor for detecting an angle at the same time when an image is captured, or a motion control signal is generated through a manual operation by observing the captured image by a person and by predicting motion by that person.
In the above-described apparatus, when a motion control signal for a chair is generated by a sensor, data for generating the motion control signal must be recorded at the same time the image is captured. Therefore, it is not possible to generate a motion control signal by using an image which has already been captured. Also, when a person observes a captured image and a motion control signal is generated, a manual operation is required, presenting a problem in that processing takes a long time.